Can I Have This Dance?
by Mikazuki Mitsukai
Summary: Sekarang mereka sudah berada di tengah lantai dansa. Rukia berjalan ke sudut dan menyalakan musik, yang dengan cepat memenuhi ruangan. Rukia berjalan kembali ke arah Ichigo dan mengambil tangannya. Ichigo melilitkan satu tangan di pinggang Rukia. One Shot


**Okay, okay, aku nonton High School Musical 3 n aku jatuh cinta ama bagian dansanya Troy n Gabriella. Manis, dah! Tapi, ini fanfic lebih asik dibaca kalo punya theme songnya!**

**Theme song; Can I Have This Dance : OST HSM3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punyaku, kalo kaga, IchiRukia udah terjadi dari dulu n Hitsugaya Toushiro bakal jatuh cinta ama aku. Lagunya juga bukan punyaku. Sedihnya…**

**AKU GAK PUNYA APA-APAAAAA!!!**

**---**

_Can I Have This Dance?_

"Oh, Ichigo, ayolah!" ajak Rukia, menggandeng Ichigo ke lantai dansa.

"Rukia, sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa berdansa!" geram Ichigo. "Apalagi _waltz_!"

"Kuajari! Mudah, kok!" ujar Rukia.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di tengah lantai dansa. Rukia berjalan ke sudut dan menyalakan musik, yang dengan cepat memenuhi ruangan. Rukia berjalan kembali ke arah Ichigo dan mengambil tangannya. Ichigo melilitkan satu tangan di pinggang Rukia sedang tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Rukia meletakkan tangan kiri di bahu Ichigo, dan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Ichigo -berusaha- mengikuti.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.  
_

Ichigo berusaha mengikuti langkah Rukia, yang tidak sulit karena Rukia benar-benar berhati-hati. Saat Ichigo melihat ke bawah, Rukia memegangi dagu Ichigo dan memaksa Ichigo untuk menatap mata ungu violetnya.

"Mudah, kan?" tandas Rukia dengan nada lembut di sela-sela musik.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next  
_

Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian diangkatnya Rukia tinggi-tinggi ke udara, dan diturunkannya kembali gadis itu. Mereka berdansa berputar-putar di tengah ruangan seakan mereka adalah penari profesional. Gerakan menyatu menjadi satu seakan mereka adalah satu individu.

"Jangan takut jatuh!" gumam Ichigo saat melihat ekspresi kaget Rukia ketika Ichigo mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Aku akan menangkapmu!" tambah Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum dan Ichigo mengeratkan peganggannya pada Rukia.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_

Rukia tidak bisa menahan tawa saat Ichigo mengangkatnya ke udara lagi, kemudian menurunkannya ke tanah dan Rukia berputar, membiarkan Ichigo yang menentukan langkah.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all  
_

Kedua lengan Rukia melingkari leher Ichigo dan lengan Ichigo melilit pinggang Rukia. Mereka berputar-putar di tempat, siapapun akan menganggap mereka sepasang anak SMU yang amat manis.

"Pegangan!" gumam Ichigo dan mengangkat Rukia ke udara, tapi tidak terlalu tinggi. Rukia bertahan dalam posisi seperti balerina, tidak terjatuh saat Ichigo berputar-putar di lantai dansa dan memeluknya hanya dengan satu tangan.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are  
_

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia, membiarkan Rukia berputar-putar sendiri di tengah ruangan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengambil kembali Rukia dalam pelukannya. Rukia tertawa kecil dan Ichigo menempelkan dahinya di dahi Rukia sebelum kembali berdansa.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Ichigo memutar Rukia dengan satu tangan beberapa kali.

Ichigo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Rukia lagi dan mengangkat gadis itu tinggi di udara. Saat kaki-kakinya kembali menjejak lantai, Rukia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Ichigo.

Kemudian mereka mengulang kembali tarian mereka._  
_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
_

"Kau bohong tentang tidak bisa dansa, ya?" tukas Rukia dengan nanda rendah. Ichigo mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan sempurna, dan bergerak dengan begitu mudah.

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku berdansa!" tegas Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum.

"_Well_, kau sudah mahir!" kata Rukia.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

Mereka berdansa dalam diam sampai lagu itu selesai. Pada bagian akhir, Rukia mengalungkan kedua lengan pada leher Ichigo dan mereka berdua berputar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti sama sekali.

Saat lagu berhenti dan dansa berakhir, mereka tidak melepaskan satu sama lain. Dahi Ichigo bersentuhan dengan dahi Rukia. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, tersenyum.

---

_**See**_**??? Aku udah bilang lebih bagus kalo ada musiknya!**


End file.
